


Rex and Cody’s Dimension Hopping Shenanigans!

by MOONWATCHER404



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Others will be added - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is oblivious, Blitz is a jerk, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Echo is a hacker, Jet is a wimp, Multiple Dimensions, Portals, Pyramids, Reaper is scary af, egyptian pyramid, more to be added - Freeform, mystery object, shienanigans abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWATCHER404/pseuds/MOONWATCHER404
Summary: When Anakin, Rex, Cody, Obi Wan, and some other troopers investigate an ancient temple,things go wrong fast. But then again, things always go wrong for them.So this is no different. Okay.. maybe a little different.(I suck at summaries)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. In a Galaxy Far Far Away....

Rex and Cody were currently on a mission to look for and retrieve artifacts from a recently discovered ancient Jedi temple on Jakku. The mission squad consisted of General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives, Echo, Boil, Waxer, and a few other troopers from the 212th and the 501st.

The pilot spoke over the intercom "We're coming in for landing." Troopers moves around in the small gunship, making final adjustments to helmets and loading up blasters with ammo. The last thing any trooper wanted was to run out of ammo. "Run out of ammo and your dead." During training on Kamino that was one of the many phrases the troopers were told to keep in mind. Sure, they could improvise if necessary but still, better safe then sorry. 

The pilot brought the gunship down so it was hovering a few feet off the ground. The troopers quickly jumped off only to end up sinking a few feet into the sand. "Greaaaat it's another one of those sand bucket planets." Fives said. The troopers then settled for a pace that was somewhere between a walk and a jog. They began to strike up a conversation as they followed Anakin and Obi wan towards the temple. "So! What do you think will turn up this time?" Echo asked curiously. " Dunno." Waxer shrugged his shoulders as they walked. " I heard that one group found something that could bend time and space! A 501st trooper said.

"Oh yeaaa I remember that rumor!" Boil said. He remembered a conversation he had with another 212th trooper who had told him something about an artifact like that. "Didn't one trooper end up getting teleported to a dimension where people catch creatures in these little balls and make em fight?" Boil asked.

Echo spoke up. Yup, that's what I heard anyway." " Sooo anybody have any idea what we can expect to find here?" Waxer asked. "Most of the time it's just a bunch of Jedi junk that's a million years old."Fives said, lowering his voice so the Jedi would not take offense. "Cmon men we're almost there!" Anakin called over his shoulder. 

Little did the group know. Unlike most temples where the entrance had to be opened by passing some test. The entirety of this temple was hidden under the sand. "I don't see anythiAHHH!" Five's remark quickly turned into surprise when he ended up on his hands and knees, he had just tripped over something and almost face planted into the sand. "What the kriff did I trip over!?" Fives wondered as he got back up and headed over to where he thought he tripped. Fives then began to clear away the sand using a tool until he hit something. He kept digging just to be sure before he stood up. "Hey Generals! Might wanna have a look at this!" Fives called.

The rest of the group stopped what they were doing and came over. " Fives you actually found it!" Anakin said, a hint of surprise in his tone. "How did you find it anyway?" Obi wan asked. "I..I tripped over it." Fives admitted. "Ah ok." Obi wan remarked. He was trying not to laugh and most of the troopers were doing the same. Only they were failing at trying to hide it. Fives was glad the helmet hid his face otherwise he would have wanted to dig a hole and die in it. The smooth flat piece of yellow stone sat in a small pit. Not very big or deep.

Obi wan moved his hands over the markings before pressing down on a slightly raised picture. Rumbling echoed from below them as something began to rise up from under the sand. "What the!?!" Echo exclaimed. Rex was one of the first to react as he turned around and began running trying to avoid the small whirlpool in the sand under the building as the temple rose out of the sand."What the flying kriff is that thing!!?" Waxer yelled. "Kark!" Fives exclaimed. 

"LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!" Rex called to them. The troopers and the Jedi quickly backed out of range of the temple that was rising out of the sand. Finally, it stopped. The door was sealed but Anakin and Obi Wan used the force and the door opened easily. Cody was the first to speak. " Things just got a whole lot more interesting huh Rex?" The blue and white captain was currently looking at the temple in a mix of shock,surprise, and awe. Though because of his helmet it was hard to tell unless you knew how to read body language, which the clones did. And most of them felt the same way.

The clones could read body language much better then most people. Since the troopers wore helmets and armor so often on Kamino they had grown very good at reading and interpreting one another's body language. Even though the clones were not born with it, they just picked it up over time with some help from their brothers. A slight change of tone could signal anger,disappointment,grief. And most troopers soon learned how to tell the difference. Most troopers grew quite good at this and when they graduated to the battlefield this skill became essential. 

A commander could signal which direction troops should go in by either pointing, but that would be obvious if the enemy were close enough to see. Or, the more subtle way. A quick not to hard elbow to the shoulder of another troop to catch their attention and a head nod in the direction they needed to go. 

Forgive me for getting off topic with the body language thing. Back to the story! 

A trooper from the 501st whistled before saying,"Now you've got our attention!". "Alright everybody lets head inside" Anakin said. And with that, the troopers grabbed their guns, ( which had been laying in the sand from when they had come over to Fives) and followed the Jedi into the dark entrance to the temple.


	2. Into The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the unknown they go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Temple on the outside looks like a hybrid between an Egyptian pyramid, and the Jedi temple. And the writing and markings inside are gonna appear to be a mixture of Egyptian drawings and hieroglyphics, and some languages in the Star Wars universe.
> 
> ONTO THE STORY

The clones walked into the temple uneasily. As soon as the last trooper entered the temple the door slammed down. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Rex said. "Well we are already inside, may as well have a look around." Echo stated. "This appears to be the entrance hallway. It may open up into a larger chamber soon." Obi wan called. 

The hallway became narrow enough that the troopers and Jedi had to walk side by side in groups of two. This continued for a bit until they suddenly sensed the space they were in was much bigger. Rex walked forward, trying to figure out just how big the room was. He managed to take at least 45 steps before he banged into the wall and started swearing. "Just like last time huh Rex?" Fives laughed. "Ah shut up Fives."Rex said.

Lights on" Cody ordered "Sir yes sir!" The other troopers used the headlights on either side of their helmets. The Jedi opted to just use their lightsabers as giant glowsticks. All along the walls were dozens of pictures and symbols. Even the Jedi did not recognize a whole ton of them. 

A few of the pictures featured a strange object. "Hey General Kenobi!" Cody called. "Any idea what this is?" Cody pointed to the strange object that appeared in several of the pictures along the walls. " I'm not sure, but if it's here we should try to find it before the separatists find this temple." "Better in our hands then theirs." "Couldn't agree more sir!" Waxer chimed in. 

"Guys over here!" Rex shouted. He pointed to another dark hallway. "It goes further in!" "Nice job Rex! Anakin praised. "Alright let's move out" Obi wan said, signaling with his hand as well."sir yes sir!" And just like that, the group was on the move again. This hall was a bit wider, so now they could walk side by side in groups of three instead of two. 

"Is it just me or does this hallway seem even darker than the big room and first hallway?" Waxer asked. "Yeaa..I think you're right.." Boil said. They had checked several other rooms with artifacts but they still headed deeper in. Looking for others. "Look this place is creepy enough without you guys cranking it up to eleven so can u not?!" Said a 501st trooper by the name of Jet.  
Aw wats wrong Jet you scared of the dark?"

"Don't worry I'll hold your hand." Joked a 212th trooper called Blitz. "Don't even THINK about it Blitz or I will personally drag you back to Kamino and kriffin drop kick you into the ocean!" Jet shouted, he was rather ticked off about Blitz's taunting.

"Will the two of you stop acting like kriffin ten year olds!?" Echo sighed. "Oh look who's talking!" Blitz teased. "Hey guys look it's the ARC trooper who could not even kill a giant eel to save Cutup!" That caused every 501st trooper to wip around and stop dead. "Blitz.." Anakin said in a warning tone. 

"What!? It's true!" Blitz started " you know that if it were not for the Domino squad our home would be destroyed?" Rex said, cutting Blitz off. "Cuz it's true" "If you've got a problem with that, take it up with the NOT SO FRIENDLY end of my blasters." Fives finished. And one last thing," Rex added. "NEVER, disrespect Hevy,Cutup,or any of the other troopers that died on the Rishi moon base. 

"See my earlier comment about troopers acting like kriffin ten year old children." Echo pointed out. "I agree with Echo." Anakin said. Lets keep moving." "Blitz if you can't calm down you can head back up to the upper levels of the temple. "Something is off and we would rather not be concerned with a trooper that picks fights with his own brothers." Obi Wan stated. 

"What's that blue glow?" Asked Fives. "Where?" Asked Cody. "Up ahead,in that room" Fives replied. The group cautiously entered a large room where a glowing blue object was placed on a pedestal. It looked like the one in the pictures along the walls. 

"Wow.." said Blitz "What the heck is that thing!?" Waxer said. "It looks like the one in the pictures on the walls." Echo observed. Rex stepped forward..carefully moving closer and closer to the strange glowing object. "Wait Rex what the kriff are you doing!?" Fives shouted. Rex then laid his gloved hand on it. Nothing happened until the device stopped glowing. "What just happened?" Boil asked. Suddenly it flashed a bright blue and a portal opened directly below Rex. Rex then snapped out of his trance and looked around,confused. "REX LOOK OUT!!" Fives shouted. He was already running toward Rex but Cody was faster.

(The portal had opened under Rexes feet. But because of no use for a long time, the device had to warm up. So Rex could stand ON TOP of the portal for a min or two before it became real.)

AHH! Rex let out a shout of surprise just as he fell in. Cody grabbed onto Rex's hand. The only part of him not already in the portal. But the energy of the portal pulled Cody in too. And just as fast as it had arrived, the portal vanished. Taking Rex and Cody along with it. there was only stunned silence and pure disbelief.

Needless to say, the silence did not last very long. 

Absolute pandemonium ensued. "WHAT THE KRIFF JUST HAPPENED!? Blitz roared at the top of his lungs. Boil and Waxer began running around the chamber as they looking at the pictures on the walls. Trying to figure out if they showed how to reopen the portal. Echo immediately began fiddling with a Holopad\screen he brought with him. Trying to trace the portal's energy signature. Fives stood next to Echo, watching the pandemonium and trying not to laugh his head off. The two Jedi were in shock,and utter disbelief at what happened.

Jet started to panic. He began running around the chamber while yelling. "THE PORTAL TOOK THEM THEY’RE DEAD WE ARE DEAD EVERYBODY’S GONNA DIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" Fives soon grew tired of listening to Jet act like a di’kut. (Mando’a for idiot.) So he promptly stepped away from Echo,into the path Jet was running. Before promptly elbowing Jet in the head next time he came back around. The hit caused him to reel away, before promptly letting a yelp as he tripped and fell.

Jet opened his mouth to start yelling again before Echo interjected. “If you want to actually be helpful. Go see if you can help Boil and Waker examine the pictures on the walls. Jet stood up, nodded, and jogged over to where Waker and Boil were examining the pictures. As he tried to salvage what was left of his dignity. 

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed throughout the temple. Immediately everybody stopped what they were doing and ran in a blind rush as fast as they could out of the temple before anymore weird things could happen to the rest of them. Once outside, the slightly smaller group boarded the gunship they had arrived in, before flying back to the Resolute. Once the gunship landed in the hangar, they jumped into hyperspace. Heading back to Coruscant...  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! 
> 
> The first seven chapters I had already wrote on Wattpad a while ago. (Aka 2019) so it’s just a matter of me copy/pasting them. 
> 
> Also, I know the clone troopers are mentally ten or so years old because of the accelerated aging. I just think of them having an older mentality. Closer to their physical age. I like to think of it as some other people do. (Aka that the aging is stopped after a certain time to keep the clones in their prime for longer)


	3. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitz is a suspicious ducker. And everybody wants him to jump in a lake. No, Boomer is not a legitimate boomer.

The group had returned to Coruscant to report their findings at the Temple and the accident with the portal. Echo happily gave his statement and made sure to add in how, "most of the troops acted like ten year old children." The council began to look into a solution. However, Echo and Fives decided to do their own research. After Echo had delivered his statement of what happened to the Council, he and Fives headed towards the cafeteria. They then headed toward an empty table in the corner. Four other troopers from the 501st Legon, being Kano,Boomer, Dogma,and Kix noticed the pair and decided to join them at the table in the corner.

Echo then pulled out his Holopad, another medium sized screen, and his Holoprojector. He then got to work. "Hey Echo?" "What exactly ARE you doing anyway?" Kano questioned. Echo explained, "I'm guessing that Portals like the one that took Rex and Cody need a large amount of energy to stay open." "What I'm doing is trying to trace the energy it left behind." "So we can figure out if it dumped them in another world, another plane of existence, or even another dimension." "Can we help in any way?" Boomer asked. "Sure thing." Echo responded before continuing to trace the portal. 

"Ah I get it now. Kix said. "I like the way you think Echo!"Said Dogma "Thank you Dogma." Echo responded. Some of the 212th troopers were coming into the mess hall. Unfortunately for the 501st group, Blitz was among those troopers. Blitz noticed the six troopers sitting quietly in the corner of the cafeteria. He broke away from the other 212th troopers before beginning to walk over to their table. He wondered if they were up to something.

Kano noticed Blitz coming over and subtly muttered so the rest of the group could hear. " Blitz is coming." He said. "What you guys doing?" Blitz questioned once he reached the table. There wasn't any room on the benches so Blitz just stood at the head of the table."Nothing important" Dogma said."Then what's with all that tech Echo's got set up?" Blitz retorted sarcastically. "Kriff off Blitz." Fives said, getting up from his seat. " Are you tryin to follow Rex and Cody?" Blitz prodded. "He said,KRIFF OFF." Boomer said in a warning tone. "It's none of your business what we are doing anyway" Echo interjected. "And besides," "They are ARC troopers, you are a standard." "I'm not trying to rub it in your face, but they outrank you. "So you technically can't tell them what to do." Kix pointed out. 

"Doesn’t mean I can't ask them." Or you guys for that matter." Blitz said, turning his attention away from the two ARC's to the other four troopers of the group. "Check the ranks again genius. Dogma interjected. "We're all either the same rank as you or a bit higher up so you can't order any of us around anytime soon." Kano laughed upon hearing what Dogma said. "Doesn't mean I can't be suspicious." Blitz retorted. "You know what?" "We're done with this."Boomer said. "Yea, If you refuse to remove yourself from our business, then we will remove ourselves from you." With that, the the six 501st troopers stood up, grabbed their things, and left the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it! Feel free to leave comments. Updates will come at their own time. I already have this story posted with more chapters on Wattpad. It’s just a matter of my copy/pasting them here. I will let you all know when the chapters start to come purely from my brain and are not copy/pasted from Wattpad.


	4. Another Dimension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the dimension hopping begins. ;)

Rex was still trying to process what the kriff had just happened. All he remembered was that back in the temple, the moment he laid eyes on the glowing blue object voices from outside suddenly became muted. Then Rex started hearing a voice in his head telling him he should touch the strange glowing thing. 

The next moment he remembered someone shouting his name, he looked around in confusion. A quick look down and Rex realized he was standing ON TOP OF what appeared to be a portal. Realization began to dawn on him. But by then it was too late.

Suddenly Rex realized he wasn't standing on the portal anymore, he was falling into it. He had just enough time to yell in alarm and surprise as he fell. Then all he could see was blue vortex swirling around him and he felt a LOT of pressure, a bit of pain, and what felt like a pair of hands all on his arm. He heard muted voices, and then suddenly something slammed into Rex, hard. Now there was nothing stopping him as he continued falling and the portal closed above him. 

At this point the blue object induced haze had cleared and Rex quickly realized that what had slammed into him earlier had been Cody. Cody had been trying to pull him out of the portal but had gotten dragged in as well. The two quickly looked around. "Hey Cody you ok?" Rex asked. "Aside from the fact that I just got dragged into a portal that will drop us god knows where. "I'd say I'm doing alright." Cody responded.

The pair were not exactly falling anymore but they were still going down. Suddenly, they began to hear a beeping noise. "Is it just me or does it feel like we are slowing down?" Cody questioned. " It's not you, get ready!" Rex yelled. 

Suddenly they dropped out of the portal, ten feet above the ground. "WHAT THE!?" Rex shouted in surprise. He quickly positioned himself so he hit the ground at a roll. As he heard Cody doing the same just off to his right.

Once the two got to their feet, they had a look around. There were lots of marketplace stalls set up and not any other life around thank god. "Hey Rex, what's that on your waist?" "my wai? oh.."? Rex turned and noticed that on his utility belt something similar in shape but a bit bigger than the holsters for his pistols had somehow formed just behind them on his belt. There was only one.

Due to this placement, it was partially hidden if you looked at Rex from the front. "What's in it?" Cody asked. "How should I know it wasn't here earlier!" Rex retorted. Cody reached into Rex's holster and pulled out a device that seemed to be very faintly glowing. "Is this what brought us here!?" Cody wondered." 

I dont know abt you, but I'm thinking we need to move!" Rex said as he pointed towards where the first few shopkeepers were heading over to their stalls. "Shoot you're right..but where we gonna hide?" Cody wondered. A young kid just exited a building and looked at them with wide eyes. "Feirfek" Cody swore. "Cool cosplays mister's!" The boy shouted. "Umm thanks kid!" Rex called back to him. "These are no..." Cody began. Rex grabbed his arm and shook his head.

" I'm pretty sure we're not in a familiar space system Cody. "The Republic may be just a myth, fiction, or not even exist here." "Mentioning the Republic may get us either some weird looks or the attention of whatever combat force this dimension may have." Rex warned.

"Now back to business..where should we hide?" he wondered. "Lets keep walking until we find a place." Cody suggested. The two then began to walk along the streets of the hot place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. cookies if you can figure out what universe they are in. 
> 
> 2\. As for the device/ holster on Rex's hip? Just imgine that on one side of his hip he has two holsters. one in front of the other with the one in back, (the one holding the dimension travel thing) being a bit bigger than the holsters i front with his pistols. 
> 
> 3\. Forgive me if formatting is crud since im Copy-Pasting chapters from wattpad here. 
> 
> 4\. Rex and Cody arrived in the new dimension early enough in the morning that its light out but before the workday started.
> 
> 5\. Both Rex and Cody are currently wearing their Phase 2 armor and helmets. 
> 
> 6\. During their time in the portal, there is no gravity. So Cody & Rex are still moving in a certain direction, but they are essentially floating around like if they were in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what ya think! Updates will come slowly as I get motivation and ideas.


End file.
